


Água de Estrelas

by XxXA27XxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: Uma one shot de um casal que eu certamente shippo no universo das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Eu gosto muito da Val nos livros e acho que o Jon Snow também.Se passa em alguma parte do livro "A Tormenta das Espadas", onde Jon contempla a proposta de ser legitimado por Stannis Baratheon, tendo Val como sua esposa.Espero que gostem!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Val
Kudos: 4





	Água de Estrelas

Capítulo 1 - Con tus flores y aromas, perfuma los corazones.

> " En tus ojos de agua infinita se bañan las estrellitas" 

Jon sentia o ar tão gelado ao seu redor que seu nariz doía para respirar, seus pés cansados de caminhar em centímetros e centímetros de neve. 

As luzes do fogo que vinha de dentro das tendas era convidativa. O cheiro de comida também, fazia o seu estômago roncar, ele só queria poder entrar e poder retirar as botas e luvas fedidas e enfiar a cara em uma vasilha de sopa. 

Quando estava fazendo seu caminho para uma das tendas, Jon viu Val ir pelo caminho contrário. 

Seus olhares se encontraram e ela sorriu, continuando seu caminho para a escuridão. Quase inconformado, Jon decidiu abandonar o calor e a tigela de comida quente e seguiu Val, vendo suas longas tranças loiras dançarem no vento gelado, rodeando sua cintura. 

O caminho ficava mais e mais escuro, beirando um pequeno riacho, que em sua maioria, se encontrava congelado, tirando uma parte central, mais profunda. Ali, a água formava uma grande piscina, incrivelmente gelada, que refletia a luz da lua. 

Val em silêncio tirou suas botas, depois suas luvas, e começou a desfazer os laços do pesado casaco de pele. Vestida apenas com uma leve camisola beje e de tecido rustico por baixo, Val deitou-se na beira do riacho. Seus mamilos marcados pelo vento, suas bochechas avermelhadas do frio. Deitada, quase semi nua, Val era uma visão que Jon não gostaria de esquecer nunca. 

_ Deite comigo. _ ela sussurrou. 

Ele retirou suas luvas e deitou-se ao seu lado. 

Val não se moveu, seus olhos fixos no céu, suas mãos em seu abdômen, sua respiração profunda e calma. 

_ Longe de todo mundo, as estrelas parecem maiores, mais brilhantes. _ ela divagou. _ Algumas caem, eu vejo elas rasgarem o céu de tempo em tempo. 

Jon, então, também olhou para cima. Observando os milhões de pontos brilhantes em uma tela preta azulada, com pingos dourados da luz da lua. 

_ Eu acredito que quando morremos, nós viramos uma dessas estrelas. Brilhando para o que ainda vivem aqui em baixo. 

_ Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. _ Jon respondeu. 

_ As vezes pensamos muito em coisas que nem importam. _ Val olhou para ele. _ Casaco preto, casaco branco. Sul ou norte. Selvagem ou não. _ ela voltou a olhar as estrelas. _ Nós todos vivemos de baixo do mesmo céu. 

Jon sorriu com o pensamento, observando as estrelas com mais cuidado, se perguntando se sua mãe estaria brilhando lá de cima para ele. 

Val se sentou, passando os dedos pela água gélida, depois, virou-se para Jon e levou seus dedos molhados para os lábios de Jon, os contornando. Ele fechou os olhos com a sensação. Seus rostos estavam tão perto que Jon sentia seus lábios roçarem um no outro. Sentia o calor que irradiava dela. 

Se ele a roubasse ali e agora, estaria também aceitando Winterfell? Estaria aceitando ser um Stark e comandar um reino que não era seu? Naquele segundo, com seus lábios tão próximos, Jon quase aceitou. 

Ela o beijou breve e deliciosamente, acariciando seu rosto e sua barba, e retirou as mãos de Jon quando ele decidiu tentar levantar sua vestimenta.

_ Snow. _ ela riu, soltando o ar pelo nariz, roçando seus lábios nos dele. _ Seu lugar é aqui. _ ele a olhou com esperança. _ Mas não para sempre. _ ela terminou. 

Jon abaixou o olhar. 

_ Há coisas muito maiores para você lá fora. _ ela voltou a se deitar, olhando para cima, com um sorriso descansado nos lábios _ As estrelas me contaram. 


End file.
